Twenty-two Hours
by sexysaxman
Summary: Does anyone really know what happened in the Cage? This is my interpretation of his first year in the Cage. I'll be releasing these once every week for a year. A lot of adult themes and language so M rating.


Does anyone really know what happened in the Cage? This is my interpretation of his first year in the Cage.

I'll be releasing these once every week for a year.

*DISCLAIMER* I own nothing, although I wish I owned Dean ;)

-Warning-

Violence

Gore

Disturbing language

Tear-jerking scenes

Possible sexual violence

And I can't forget to thank my amazing friend for beta testing!

Go read her story, guys. Her username TormentedGirl.

Now go look her up!

Week 1

Day 1:

"What the hell? Why am I...is this my college apartment?" Sam gets off the couch. In the distance he can hear the shower running. Intrigued as to what he's doing in his old apartment, he walks to his old bedroom only to find that it looks no different than when he left all those years ago. "Maybe this is my heaven." Sam mutters to himself. "Maybe that's Jessica in the shower. I'll just rest my eyes and wait for her to get out." As he's about to hop into bed he notices something dripping from the ceiling. "NO! NO! Dammit Nooo!" He sees Jessica cut open at the abdomen, pinned by an invisible force on the ceiling. He quickly dashes towards the door, only to find it locked. He kicks and kicks and kicks at the door trying to break it down. Finally he kicks it open, but a second too late. Fire erupts. Sam starts to burn. His hair singes, his flesh burns and melts. His skull is exposed and he can feel his brain start to boil. As much as he begged, as much as he pleaded, the fire wouldn't stop. Then began the itching. As the fire consumed his body, he began to feel this painful itch. He scratched and scratched and scratched, peeling off skin and muscle. He was subjected to this for hours and hours. Twenty-two to be exact. At that point, the fire stopped, the itching stopped and Sam, drained of everything, passed out. As he lay near death, his body began to regenerate. Two hours it took. All in time for the next day.

Day 2:

"Aghhh... wh-what happened... was that some sort of dream?... I can't do this anymore..." Sam drags himself across the floor towards the door. As he reaches up, he found no door handle. He pushes himself up to lean against the door. As he opens his eyes he notices that he's not in his apartment anymore. "What the fuck? Is...is this my nursery?" Indeed it was, his nursery the same one from his childhood. "What...what am I doing here?" As he says that, the walls start to close in on him. As the room started to shrink in towards him, he saw Azazel, the yellow eyed demon. "No...you're dead...Dean...he killed you." Sam stuttered. "Miss me Sammy? It's been a while since I've been in this room. Now let's start the process." Azazel snapped and Sam was thrown onto a operating table. "Now Sammy, let's get to the operation. Now I was thinking we could change up that pretty little face of yours." Sam is strapped down to the table shaking, desperately trying to get out of the bindings. Azazel grabs a knife out of seemingly nowhere. "Okay, let's start with your feet, Sonny." Azazel takes his knife. He cuts a ring around Sams ankles and begins to skin Sam. He begins with the feet, separating skin from muscle. "Aghhh! Stop! Please..." Sam begs and begs and begs to no avail. Azazel continues to skin Sam alive. Slowly working his way up the body. Moving up the calves. Up his thighs. Finally reaching Sam's crotch. "No... please... you can stop this... please don't do this... AGHHHH!" The knife blade cuts all the way through Sam's member. Most would pass out from pain, but in the Cage you aren't allowed to pass out, you must experience every bit of pain. Azazel skins Sam slowly, enjoying every last bit of it. As he moved up Sam's body, he found new and creative ways to pull the skin off of Sam. His personal favorite was to grab a fingernail and rip from there, making it as painful as possible. He peeled off Sam's lips. He peeled off his nose. He peeled off his eyelids until Sam was nothing but muscle and bone like an anatomy doll gone wrong. Twenty-two hours it went on then finally Azazel faded away and disappeared. Sam passed out and began to regenerate. All in time for the next day.

Day 3:

"I can't do this anymore... the pain... it's too much... I... I can't handle this... I have to find a way out..." Sam slowly drags himself across the room, head down. As he reaches the middle, he runs into a post. "Wha-what is this..." Sam mutters completely exhausted. "Where... mom?" "Hi Sammy. It's time." Mary grabs Sam by the hair and throws him against the pole. "Wha... what are you doing?" Mary ties Sam to the pole, rips his shirt off, and walks over to a cheat on the far side of the room. Out of she pulls a cat-o-nine tails. "Let's begin you worthless piece of shit." She takes a swing at Sam's back, causing him to cry out in pain. "You never were a good son, Sammy. I never truly loved you." CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Three more lashes on Sam's back. "Aghh! Mom... why... why are you doing this?..." CRACK! "That night Azazel broke into your nursery, I let him demonize you. I let him into your room. I hoped he would take you away. I never wanted you. You were my greatest regret. But I had to pay for it. You should have died. Not me." On and on went the insults. On and on Sam begged his mother to stop. More and more he wished to die. Twenty-two hours. His skin was torn off. His muscle was ripped to shreds. Finally he passed out. Two hours to regenerate. All in time for the next day.

Day 4:

"Shit... was that real? Why... why was my mother doing that to me?" Sam realized he was no longer tied to the pole. In fact, it was gone and Sam was now chained to the wall. "Hello, sweetie. My name's Raquel and I'm here to take care of you." Sam is now laying on a hospital bed. "Where am I?" "You're in the hospital, sweetie. You had a bad car accident. We have to operate on you. Unfortunately, we just ran out of anesthetics." Sam now has a terrified look on his face. All of a sudden, leather restraints appeared over Sams wrists, ankles, and mouth. "MMMM MMMM MMMMMMMM!" "Now Sammy, I can't understand a word you're saying," Raquel responded as her eyes flicked black. "Now Sammy, I believe there's something wrong with your stomach. Let's remove that first. Hmmm... let's see where's the scalpel... oh there it is, but the nurse forgot to sharpen it... oh well. Good luck, Sammy," the demon doctor said grabbing the knife. "MMMM MMM!" "Now Sammy, that's not how we talk to the surgeon." Raquel took the knife, stabbed it into Sams abdomen, tearing the knife across the stomach. "MMMMMMMMM!" Sam cried as she removed his stomach, sloppily cutting it out of place. "Ooo let's take the heart next." The demon Raquel cut open Sam's chest, grabbed his ribs and pulled them clear off his spine. "Oh, Sammy, you have such a nice heart. It looks so very tasty." The demon proceeds to tear out the heart and eats it. "MMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Twenty-two hours. The demon continued tearing out Sam's organs and feasting on them. Finally he passed out. Two hours to regenerate. All in time for the next day.

Day 5:

"Agghhhhhh! I'm still in this God foresaken place!" Sam looks around only to see a completely empty room with no windows or doors. Realizing the gravity of the situation, he begins to pray. "Cas... I'm begging you, please... save me... pull me out of the Cage..." He continued to beg for Castiel's intervention. "You dumbass, he's not gonna help you." Sam looks around only to see Dean standing there with a look of disapproval. "Dean... how...how did you get here?" Dean walk over to Sam, still lying on the ground, and kicked him in the stomach. "Why do you think Cas would come help you? You're just a worthless pile of shit!" "Dean... stop this... you're my brother..." Dean gazes at Sam. "Ha. Your brother? Maybe by blood, but no other way. We never loved you. Not me, not dad, and not mom!" Dean grabs Sam, chains his hands to a pulley system, and suspends him to the ceiling. "Now Sammy, I'm gonna do what I've wanted to do for a looong time." Dean starts swinging punch after punch, spitting insults at Sam. "I never loved you Sam! NEVER!" Sam began to weep. "Why... why are you doing this to me?" This was too much for him. "It's because you don't belong! You aren't family!" Dean swung and broke Sam's jaw. "You were always worthless! You never meant anything to any of us!" Twenty-two hours. Dean punched, kicked, and hurt Sam, calling out insults as he did. Finally he passed out. Two hours to regenerate. All in time for the next day.

Day 6:

"Get up you worthless shit head." Sam pulls himself to a seated position and looks around the room. "Dad?" John looks down at Sam, annoyance in his eyes. Johns face was greatly deformed, missing flesh from sections on his face. His eyes had sunken back into his face, and his clothes were tattered. "Yes it's me, you worthless fuck. Get up." Sam, finally realizing what's going on starts to push himself away from John. "You... you aren't real... you're fake... a demon... something, but you aren't real." Sam can tell John get physically angry to the point where he literally begins to smoke. "Dammit Sam, now you've pissed me off. I think it's time to take a swim." All of a sudden, the room started to fill with water. Sam was drowning, but he noticed John was just fine, surrounded by his own air bubble. Sharks began to swim in from pipes along the walls. "Not even man enough to take this!" Sam could hear John's voice clear as day, but John's mouth wasn't moving. In fact, John wasn't moving at all, he was floating in the water and appeared to be dead. "Hahaha! I knew you were always worthless. You never were part of the family. You never really belonged. You should have been in an orphanage ever since you were born." On and on the insults went. Sharks were tearing at Sam's limbs, taking legs, taking arms, and chomping at sensitive locations. Twenty-two hours. Shark ate him until he was nothing while his dad shouted insults in his mind. The water drained. Finally he passed out. Two hours to regenerate. All in time for the next day.

Day 7:

"GOOOOD MORNING, VIETNAM!" Sam jolted out of bed, awaking in mobile army barracks. It was hot, humid, and loud. As Sam got up, he realized he was shackled to the bed. "Sam, Sam, Sam. Do you really think you can get a day off." Sam jerks in the bed. "Lucifer. What are you doing here?" "Sam, don't you know, I'm your commander. Let's walk, you have some executions to preside over." Sam and Lucifer walked to a rough, run down building. "Sit down. Okaaayy, first exectuee! Come on down, Deeaaaan Winchester!" "Wha... Lucifer! Stop!" BAM! One shot right into Dean's temple. "Agh!" Sam felt the shot in his head. As soon as he got his wits together, he tried to lunge for Lucifer but was unable to move. He was paralyzed. "Now for executee number twooooo! Deeaaaan Winchester!" BAM! One shot into Dean's temple. Twenty-two hours. Dean died in front of Sam, shot by Lucifer every time. Everytime, Sam felt the pain. Two hours to regenerate. All in time for the next day.


End file.
